¿Todo paso por una pijamada?
by sasuhina-arriva
Summary: No soy buena para los resumenes perose trata de que los shinobis pasaran una noche en la academia y ahi despues de tan horrible experencia surgira romance, odio, rivalidad entre otras cosas- mas adelante abra lemmon- ADVERRTENCIA:ANTISAKURA-pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**¿Todo paso por una piyamada?**

Como todos los días amanecía de nuevo en la aldea oculta de Konoha, los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de cierto muchacho de cabellos azabache de unos 12 - 13 años; el joven al sentir los rayos calentando su rostro despertó dejando ver su mirada negra tan penetrante característica de él.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!- bostezaba el chico mientras se estiraba –que horas son?- se preguntaba para sí mirando el reloj, después de verlo abrió exaltado los ojos -¡se me hace tarde!-

El muchacho salto de la cama y se dirigió directamente al baño para cambiarse, salió de su casa sin siquiera desayunar; corría por todo Konoha hasta llegar al típico puente donde siempre se quedaba de ver allí con sus compañeros y su profesor, para su sorpresa aun no llegaba Kakashi, y eso que ya era supuestamente tarde pero conociéndolo ya no tardaba en hacerlo.

Solo miro a sus compañeros peleando de nuevo; los cuales dejaron de pelear al notar la llegada de él, en especial cierta pelirosa

-Sasuke-Kun!! Ohayo!!- le saludo regalándole una sonrisa amplia y sincera

-hmmp- musito en forma de saludo el recién llegado, claro si a eso se le podía llamar saludo

Naruto se acerco un poco a ambos chicos –que milagro que llegas tarde baka-

-cállate dobe!- gruño Sasuke

-a quien le dices dobe, teme- bufo Naruto

-a ti!! Baka!!- definitivamente el aire se tensaba con la cotidiana pelea matutina de ambos chicos que como siempre era interrumpida por la llegada de Kakashi y ese día no era la excepción

-YO!!- saludo Kakashi apareciendo con un poof mostrando su ojito visible feliz

-llega tarde!!!- gritaron a unisonido Naruto y Sakura

-si, si, lo sé, es que una pequeña niña sé perdió en el camino de la vida y yo la ayude- explico, pero sus tres pupilos lo miraban incrédulos -¬¬ mejor deje de decir excusas malas y díganos la misión de hoy- dijo sin rodeos Naruto

Kakashi lo miro seriamente – tantas ganas tienes hoy de trabajar?- pregunto extrañado

-Sí!!! Are lo que sea dattebayo!!!- grito emocionado el escandaloso rubio

-esa voz me agrada- musito Kakashi recordando la misión asignada para ese día por la mismísima hokage. (N/a: Si no por quien mas no? TT)

Sakura se desespero un poco haciéndolo notar – díganos de una vez Kakashi-sensei, cual es la misión de hoy?-

Kakashi miro serio a sus tres alumnos – la misión de hoy es...- hizo una pausa para darle un poco mas de emoción al asunto

-hable!!- gritaron desesperados Naruto y Sakura

-la misión de hoy es...que no hay misión- y dicho esto comenzó a reír juguetonamente, mientras sus 3 jóvenes pupilos caían al suelo al vil estilo anime

-que perdida de tiempo- renegó Sasuke levantándose al igual que sus compañeros

-na.! Te equivocas Sasuke- le dijo Kakashi, mientras el moreno lo volteaba a ver esperando que prosiguiera –no es perdida de tiempo, porque a pesar de que hoy no hay misiones, tenemos que ir a la academia, al parecer Allí nos dirán de que se trata la actividad que tiene en mente hokage-sama para nosotros-

-hmmp- asintió Sasuke

-yosh!! Una actividad!!- dijo emocionado Naruto...solo que no se imaginaba que tipo de actividad le esperaba a el y al resto del equipo 7

Los cuatro ninjas caminaron hasta llegar a la academia, donde Iruka los esperaba en la entrada –que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando- saludo haciendo gestos con las manos indicándoles que pasaran

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi entraron a un salón donde el resto de los equipos con sus respectivos jounins se encontraban reunidos.

-frentona!!!!!- grito una rubia

Sakura volteo, ya sabia quien era – Ino cerda, que haces aquí??-

-no sé, nos tienen aquí desde hace rato y no nos dicen nada- menciona la rubia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-su atención por favor- pidió Iruka mientras todos lo volteaban a ver – se que ya quieren saber por que los hemos citado aquí a todos y ahora mismo les dirán las razones ni mas ni menos que hokage-sama-

Al terminar de hablar una mujer rubia entro por la puerta siendo ahora ella el centro de atención –konichiwa a todos- todos asintieron – se preguntaran por que lo cité hoy aquí-

todos miraban irónicos a la mujer - ¬¬ - mientras esta se dedico a proseguir –bien, pues la razón es muy sencilla, eh notado que los equipos no se llevan muy bien entre sí y como ya sabrán el compañerismo es esencial para salir victoriosos en las misiones, así que debido a eso pasaran todos los genins un día entero aquí en la academia, realizaran un proyecto, el proyecto llamado "pijamada" todos y cada uno de ustedes sin excepción, bien Shizune les dirá los detalles- y dicho esto se retiro de allí dejando a los susodichos mas que impresionados

-bien, todos los equipos se quedaran a cargo de Iruka, quien realizara ciertas misioncitas con los genins mientras que los jounin tendrán todo el día libre- en ese instante los pobres genins bajaron las cabezas sin esperanza alguna mientras que sus profesores festejaban

-ahora se pueden irse, ya que su misión empieza a las 6 de la tarde-

De mañana- pregunto curiosa Tenten- mientras que Shizune solo se dedico contestar –no hoy!-


	2. Unas raras despedidas y presentacion?

Hola, mis queridos lectores espero que sigan leyendo mi hermosa historia je jeje bueno espero que les guste y no sean impacientes pronto saldrá a relucir el SasuHina y créanme a Sakura la van a odiar mas créanme dirá cosas que ni se imaginen y gracias a eso Sasuke estará con Hinata OH si

Bueno espero que le guste

**Advertencias: **ANTISAKURA OH si jeje jeje

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grande Masashi Kishimoto-sama **

Cap 2

Mas tarde todos ya se encontraban llegando con sus maletas a la academia, todos acompañados con sus senseis, estos últimos los despedían como si se fueran a la escuela.

-adiós Neji, Tenten- reprimía sus lagrimas – snif, snif, lee!!!- pero era inevitable Maito Gai comenzó a llorar abrazado de sus alumnos –buuuaaa!!!-

- no se preocupe Gai-sensei siempre le recordaremos mientras tengamos el poder de la juventud- le animo lee

Gai levanto la vista para poner su pose guay – muy bien lee así se habla, portéense bien, los echare de menos- Tenten y Neji miraban con pena como Gai y lee se despedían

-lo extrañare Gai-sensei!!- gritaba lee despidiéndose de su profesor que se iba con un poof, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza...se lo había dado Tenten

-que exagerado lee solo es una noche!!!- le grito Tenten, lee la miro con lagrimillas en los ojos – au!! Tenten eso dolió- y dicho esto los tres entraron

A escasos centímetros de ellos se encontraban Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Hinata los seis estaban solos, y sus profesores ni sus luces

-¿qué..Que le habrá pasado a Ku...Kurenai-sensei? ó.ò- pregunto Hinata para los 5 chicos que la miraban

Todos se encogieron de hombros, pero Kiba fue el único que contesto –quien sabe, de seguro se a de haber ido con ese tipo, con asuma,- el castaño frunció el seño para continuar diciendo –todo el tiempo por culpa de él, Kurenai nos deja abandonados- y termino cruzándose de brazos.

- ò.ó oye!! No hables así de MI sensei en MI presencia chico perro!!- le grito Ino con una venita en la frente

-solo digo la verdad- contesto Kiba haciendo una mueca

Ino se enfureció mas y más comenzando así una tremenda discusión – NO ES VERDAD ASUMA ES UN GRAN SENSEI, MAS BIEN TU SENSEI LO EMBRUJA!!-

-QUE!!!- Grito también Kiba exaltado – NO HABLAS ASI!!!-

Los dos chicos discutieron un buen rato mientras todos miraban sin interés, akamaru, fiel amigo de Kiba, se unió a defender al chico perro ladrando como loco, Ino volvió su vista al pequeño cachorro – Y TÚ!! PERRO PULGOSO CALLATE!!!!!-

Akamaru se callo ante tal grito, Kiba iba a reclamarle a Ino cuando la persona menos esperada se adelanto a hacerlo – oye Ino!! No le grites así a akamaru, y el no es... ah.. PULGOSO- grito Hinata sin tartamudear y guardándose la pena, todos la miraron sorprendidos en ese Chouji hablo

-Hinata no le grites a Ino cuando tiene razón- y así comenzó una nueva pelea en la que ahora participaban Ino, Kiba, akamaru, Hinata y Chouji. Shikamaru poso sus brazos de tras de su cabeza y miraba con flojera y shino solo se dedico a mirar, como siempre serio

La pelea se empezó a poner más y más grave llegando casi a los golpes (N/A: Hinata?? Golpeando a alguien?? Genial!!) En ese momento Shikamaru intervino –Ooi!! Todos!! Pongan atención,- seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre el de la cola de caballo (n/a: seis contando a akamaru D) – ninguno de ustedes tiene razón, simplemente asuma invito a desayunar a Kurenai y esta acepto olvidándose los dos de todos nosotros así que los dos tiene la culpa...-

Todos parpadearon un par de veces captando la información y en eso Ino habló – y porque rayos no nos lo dijiste desde un principio Shikamaru!!-

- Pues..Porque es muy problemático ¬¬- respondió con pereza el chico haciendo caer a todos al suelo; al levantarse se dirigieron dentro de la academia, resignados de que sus senseis no los quieren u.u

Mientras al fondo se notaba que alguien venia, al parecer eran tres personas, si las tres personas faltantes, el equipo siete. Los chicos venían cada quien con sus mochilas al parecer eh increíblemente los tres venían en paz.

- me pregunto porque Kakashi-sensei no nos acompaño- se pregunto Sakura en voz alta "( cha!! De seguro se quedo leyendo uno de sus depravados libros)" gritoneo su inner

-no nos quiere!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- chillo Naruto dejando caer mares de lagrimas por sus zorrunas mejillas

- de seguro se quedo leyendo uno de sus estúpidos libros- bufo Sasuke desinteresado en la platica

"^^ Ey! Yo pensé eso primero je jeje se nota que mis Sasuke-Kun es solo para mi " dijo para sí Sakura

- que bueno que ya llegamos, tengo hambre!- dijo Naruto olvidando todo lo de su sensei

Sakura frunció el seño – pero si acabas de comer hace una hora!-"(cha por que es tan idiota)" (N/a: Pero si mira tu ¬¬)

- lo sé pero de nuevo tengo hambre n.n- contesto feliz el rubio a punto de entrar en la academia

- baka o`´o – musito la pelirosa dándole un leve golpe en el hombro en forma de respuesta al comentario de su compañero de equipo

Antes de que pudieran entrar una nube de humo apareció frente a ellos mostrando a un joven jounin de cabellos plateados – YO!!- saludo con su ojito feliz

- llega tarde!!!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura a unisonido

Kakashi poso su mirada en ellos – pero si no sabían que iba a venir ¬¬- les aclaro

Naruto y Sakura se miraron y luego miraron a sus sensei de nuevo -¿qué hace aquí!?- volvieron a gritar a unisonido

- así si n.n - dijo feliz el jounin – pues estoy aquí a petición de Tsunade-sama, quiere que los cuide...T.T no puede ser hasta aquí los tengo que cuidar..Voy a cobrar mas en mis misiones, aparte de Ninja me agarran de niñera ToT – se quejo

Sus alumnos lo miraron raro - ó.ó? – Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y en su tono indiferente insistió por que les dijera la respuesta a la pregunta – pero porque quiere la hokage que nos cuide?-

- por ti!!- grito Kakashi señalándolo

A lo que Sasuke volteo la cara a un lado con el seño y el entre seño fruncido –yo no necesito que me cuiden...ù.ú- gruño molesto

- tengo que cuidar que tu! y Naruto no se peleen como acostumbran últimamente, si no fuera por que siempre se quieren matar ustedes dos yo estaría en mi casita descansando con un café y mi nuevo tomo de icha icha paradise ToT- replico Kakashi – pero bueno ya que n.n- sonrió de nuevo...o al menos eso aparentaba su ojo –vamos- indico entrando y así sus alumnos tras de el.

Una vez dentro todos los invitados Iruka entro por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa – bienvenidos todos! Antes de empezar quiero que pasen nuestro invitados...chicos vengan- indico mirando hacia la puerta

En ese momento 3 muchachos entraron al aula dejando a todos con los ojos bien abiertos

-chicos tenemos invitados de nuestra aldea aliada...los hermanos de la arena, niños sean bienvenidos pasen a sentarse con los demás-

Los tres chicos solo se dedicaron a asentir, una vez todos sentados Iruka continuo – bien por ahora les informo que todos vamos a dormir aquí en el salón, por eso les pedimos sus sleeping bag para dormir en el suelo- Iruka hizo una pausa para finalizar –por ahora todos quiero que pongan su equipaje a un lado y formen una fila delante de mi en forma horizontal porque comenzaremos con la primera actividad, después cenaremos, bien comencemos luego les informo las demás actividades-

Los 15 genins asintieron formándose horizontalmente en una línea frente a Iruka, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que clase de actividad realizarían, aunque tratándose de Iruka de seguro seria alguna niñería.

- muy bien les explicare lo que aremos – el chunin mostró 3 recipientes con papeles doblados en cada uno; primero tomo uno rosa – aquí dentro tengo todos los nombres de las kunoichis , en el azul el de todos los shinobis y en el gris tengo las actividades que realizaremos, en resumen haremos una demostración de algunas actividades-

Todos los genins allí presentes miraban confundidos; una mano se alzo en el aire, la mano era de él chico poseedor del kyuubi – no entiendo, podría explicarlo Iruka-sensei? – todos los presentes asintieron

-bien, mejor comencemos, y ya que tu hablaste Naruto, serás el primero- dijo Iruka tranquilo


	3. Retos, Verdades Vergonzosas y Peleas?

Hola mi gente Como están? Bueno aquí les presento el tercer cap se esta poniendo bueno ajajá bueno se los deje y no olviden dejarme muchos reviews

Advertencia: Antisakura

**NARUTO Y COMPAÑÍA NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN AL GRAN Masashi Kishimoto**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Todo paso por una pijamada?**

**Cap 3**

-bien, mejor comencemos, y ya que tu hablaste Naruto, serás el primero- dijo Iruka tranquilo

- ¡NANI!? ¿Por que yo? – grito histérico el chico rubio ensordeciendo a todos

- .o porque así salió al azar- musito ensañándole el papelito con su nombre

Naruto se levanto de mala gana –kusooo...- dijo acercándose, iruka le paso el recipiente gris indicándole que sacara un papelito, el rubio saco un papel desdoblándolo y lo leyó en voz alta – llanto...mmm...QUE RAYOS QUIERE DECIR ESTO!!- grito esto ultimo de nuevo

- NARUTO NO GRITES- grito Iruka un tanto desesperado, para después suspirar y volver a su tono de voz pacifico – tienes que realizar la actividad que en el papel se marca-

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces entendiendo cada palabra – entonces tengo que llorar? – el profesor asintió con la cabeza – dattebayo!! Pero si Naruto Uzumaki no llora!-

Sakura volteo a verlo irónicamente – y que hay de la vez que te caíste?-

- o de la vez en que Sakura te pego- siguió Sasuke

- o hace 15 minutos cuando mencione que Kakashi no nos quiere?- musito la Haruno con una sonrisa irónica

- Ey!! Ya les dije porque no los acompañe!- trato de replicar Kakashi pero Naruto lo interrumpió

- iie! Todo lo que dicen es mentira...Naruto Uzumaki nunca jamás!! Llora- y dicho esto se cruzo de brazos u.ú

-ne.…- le llamo una chica peliazul, el Uzumaki poso sus ojos en la niña – el..El ramen ..YA NO HAY RAMEN- le dijo seria

Sakura al instante sonrió y también algo seria le hablo – es cierto escuche que el ichiraku ramen cerro y ya no aran mas ramen en todo el mundo por sus altos grados de colesterol y sodio-

- no te queríamos decir porque no sabíamos como lo tomarías- termino la ojiblanca peliazul.

Naruto abrió los ojos lo mas que su cuerpo le permitía y a todo pulmón grito – NANIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI RAMEN!!!! BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!- y así de sencillo se puso a llorar histérico

Todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras Iruka bajaba a Naruto –calma solo fue una mentirita para que hicieras lo que Iruka-sensei quería- le explico Sakura

-eres un idiota Naruto solo lo dije para que lloraras ¬¬- dijo Sakura

– que mala eres Sakura Chan snif snif–

-bien – interrumpió el maestro de coleta – el siguiente en pasar es lee-

-yosh!!- grito animoso el joven –que are yo?- pregunto muy emocionado

Iruka saco el papelito – tendrás que demostrar como es tener un amigo y para ayudarte estará Gaara-sama-

-O.O – Gaara paso casi arrastrado y le daba la espalda a lee, el chico pelinegro comenzó a exponer – un amigo es en el que puedes confiar!!, Es aquel con el que puedes reír- dijo sonriendo – y con el que puedes llorar – afirmo con lagrimas en los ojos – un amigo es, un amigo es...es GAARA!!- termino abrazando al joven pelirrojo

- argggh!! Contacto humano...ah!! Quema mi existencia x.o o.o x.o o.o -

Iruka se volvió hacia Gaara aun sonriendo por las palabras de lee –Gaara-sama...hay algo que tengas que decir??- le pregunto esperanzado

Gaara aun abrazado por lee contesto secamente –no-

Iruka hizo una mueca – pero tienes que decir algo de tu amigo ú.ú –

Gaara rodó los ojos – mmm.....un amigo...es bueno..Porque ...le puedes contar ..Cosas- termino por decir entre dientes

Temari y Kankuro se guardaban sus burlas lo más que podían pero no fue muy suficiente ya que Gaara los oyó y los fulmino con la mirada.

- bien...siguiente..Déjenme ver pa..Pa..Pa...Hinata, eres la siguiente- anuncio el chunin

La chica se puso roja al instante – yo?- murmuro

- te tocara expresar la mentira, nos demostraras como los chismes destruyen a las personas- indico Iruka

La chica subió arriba, tomo aire antes de empezar – antes..q..Que nada qu..Quiero pedirles disculpas si los llego a lastimar u.u – musito con aquella vocecita tierna que tiene. Suspiro, bajo su cabeza y comenzó señalando a Shino [n/a: Pobre le toco ser el primero muahaha! – comenzare contigo!! **Shino!** Eres un antisocial amargado que solo se preocupa por sus cochinos y repugnantes insectos..Los detesto!! Y adivina que? Sí!! Yo fui la que mato a tu hormiga reina, a ver si así aprendes a dejas de poner tus insectos en mi sleeping bag!!- señalo ahora a Kankuro – y tu!! Con tus títeres!! Que no te das cuenta que en lugar de ser el titiritero de tus títeres eres el títere de tus hermanos?? Por kami!! Eres su baboso!! **Baboso**!!- señalo al siguiente – OH!! Si señor papas!! Que no te hartas de comer?? Mírate estas hecho un cochi!! Eres **un obeso**!!- siguiente..- Cómo puedo olvidarme de ti?? Querido primo!! Eres la peor persona que eh conocido...Eres un prepotente, ego centrista!! Además eres tan **patético** siempre estas hablando del destino a mí que importa tu asqueroso destino!! Por mi que se valla mucho...!! Estas traumado! – Neji se sonrojo y Tenten se comenzó a burlar – OH!! Mucha risita no? Pues te digo algo tú eres peor! Además de ser una loca obsesionada por las armas y anticuada no puedes ni siquiera conquistar bien a Neji!! Me das lastima – next!! XD – OH si señor cejotas...te crees lo mejor de la vida solo por tener a tu Gai-sensei pues adivina que?? Gai sensei ya tiene un alumno preferido!! Y no eres tú!! Raro! – el siguiente era Naruto y al mirarlo Hinata decidió brincárselo..No podía – **Gaara!!** Crees que solo matando a la gente podrás reconocer tu existencia!! Eres un loco maniático copia barata de payaso – al ver que esto no afectaba al chico opto por la opción B – ah! y a pesar de todo eso aun sigues abrazando a tu osito todas las noches..o que crees que no me han contado Sr. Apapachos?? – señalando a Kiba – y tu!! Chico perruno!! Acaso no te das cuenta de que tú y Akamaru huelen mal!! Son unos desconsiderados cerdos y Akamaru es un pésimo Ninja!! Ni siquiera puede hablar...me dan asco!!!- Siguiente – te crees muy linda verdad Temari, con ese abanicote y tus cortas ropas? A quien quieres impresionar?? O a cuantos?? Por que no nomás te eh visto con uno? – Next – Ino!! Estas echa una cerda!!, Compites todo el tiempo con Sakura, date por vencida admite que tienes envidia de que ella tenga lo que tu quieres...tonta!! – señalando a Sakura – pero no te emociones tanto!! Que si bien Ino es peor! Pero eso no te hace para nada mejor a ti..Mírate!! Eres fea!, te juro que la primera vez que te vi. Pensé que tu frente tenía vida propia..Por eso siempre te cuento por dos! Es enorme!!- Siguiente – ni te escondas! Vago inútil! Que no te puedes decidir por una maldita vez!! No puedes tener a esas dos peleándose por algo tan insignificante como tu!, Que no sabes lo que sientes? Ya escoge o Temari o Ino! –Siguiente-mmm... Sasuke a no se que decir… mmm..... no se!!

Por ultimo solo quedaba Naruto, parecía que Hinata perdió su valor para hablar como lo tenia con los demás pero lo trato de recobrar – y por ultimo tu! Eres la persona más distraída que eh conocido, jamás te das cuenta de NADA! A veces no se si así naciste o así te convertiste?, además de que detrás de esa mascara de inocencia se esconde un tipo pervertido, eres un tonto, un inmaduro, cabeza hueca - hizo una pausa – y usted!! Kakashi-sensei!! Con sus...- Hinata no pudo terminar su nuevo ataque porque Iruka la bajo

– muy bien Hinata U buen trabajo auque no tiene mucho que ver con el chisme, pero en fin fue bueno, ya puedes parar anda que si no, no darás tiempo de que todos participen- "además de que luego me toca a mi" pensó

Todos miraban a la chica incrédulos con gotas en la cabeza, jamás imaginaron que Hinata pudiera comerse su vergüenza y soltarse hablando así de ellos, además de que estaban dolidos algunos sentían que les habían dichos sus verdades...su verdad xD (N/A: cof bien Iruka U - -) pero mientras otra personita

"como me dijo esa estupida quien se cree yo soy PERFECTA nadie me supera así soy solo esta celosa de que soy mejor que ella"-pensó (N/a: Adivinen quien es la creída ¬¬)

- gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen-nasai, no q..Quise decir..Les to..Todas esas cosas, ustedes saben que en verdad no pienso eso de ustedes, yo los apre..Aprecio y jamás pensaría esas cosas horribles q..Que di..Dije- musito tímidamente la Hinata que acostumbramos ver.

- bien el siguientes es...OH perdón la siguiente en pasar es Sakura..Y te tocara...demostrarnos lo que es el enojo..En una caluroso pelea y para ayudarla tenemos a...- hizo de emoción Iruka

Sakura detuvo su respiración, en verdad le tensionaba saber a quien le iba a gritar de repente de los labios de Iruka salió el nombre de la persona –Sasuke Uchiha –

- 0.0!!...- Sakura no pudo decir nada se quedo automáticamente muda..Tenia que pelearse con su "Sasuke Kun"(n/a: OH joder que no es tuyo y nunca lo será mientras yo sea la que escriba esto!)

CONTINUARA

Wajajaja lo siento es que en el próximo capitulo saldrá a lucir el SasuHina gracias a una metida de pata de la pelo de chicle en serio uf como la odio ¬¬ en fin espero que les estén gustando los caps y por supuesto esa loca de Sakura se quedara sin nada pero antes tengo que hacerles una pregunta con quien se quedaría Naruto? X favor ayúdenme lo que pasa es que Shion aun no sale en esta etapa ¬¬ y no voy a dejar que Naruto sufra con la loca y entupida de Sakura por lo tanto ayúdenme ToT Bueno fuera de eso gracias por sus reviews y cuídense

Sayonara!


	4. Problemas y posible amor?

_Hola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! En verdad gracias y ya aki esta la metida de pata de la pelo de chicle wajajaja ahora Sasuke se quedara con Hina oh si jejeje bueno y ya me decidí a quien le tocara Naruto gracias por la idea no diré aun para que sea una sorpresa wajajajaaja ag. Cof cof perdón me atragante lo siento, en fin aki el cap espero que lo disfruten_

**Advertencia: Antisakura**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**¿Todo paso por una pijamada?**

**Cap 4**

- Bien el siguientes es...OH perdón la siguiente en pasar es Sakura...Y te tocara...demostrarnos lo que es el enojo...En una caluroso pelea y para ayudarla tenemos a...- hizo de emoción iruka

Sakura detuvo su respiración, en verdad le tensionaba saber a quien le iba a gritar de repente de los labios de iruka salió el nombre de la persona –Sasuke Uchiha –

- 0.0!!...- Sakura no pudo decir nada se quedo automáticamente muda...Tenia que pelearse con su "Sasuke Kun (n/a: OH joder que no es tuyo y nunca lo será mientras yo sea la que escriba esto!)

Sasuke tampoco dijo nada, Iruka les indico que subieran y comenzaron a pasar los minutos, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo estaban parados allí, mirándose – y bien?..Ya pueden empezar – sugirió iruka

- ah...- dijo Sakura aun improvisando – eres...amm...eres...- no sabia ni que decir, no tenia ni idea de cómo comenzar una pelea...ya que según ella, era perfecta y Sasuke no le diría nada y el era según ella su "Sasukito"

- ¬¬ - Sasuke la miraba algo fastidiado, estaba aburrido y sentía que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, sabia que Sakura podía pelearse con cualquiera muy fácilmente por eso le irritaba estar ahí

- eres...tan...callado!- grito insegura la kunoichi

- y tu una molestia- bufo Sasuke rodando los ojos, ya estaba cansado de estar parado allí siendo el centro de atención de todos esos tontos como él llamaba, pero no se había dado cuenta que esa pelea apenas comenzaba

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de nuevo la había descrito con esa maldita palabra "molestia" "(como me pudiste haber dicho eso Sasukito!!)"-grito si inner – pues tu no eres precisamente una perfecta persona, no se que es peor? Si ser una molestia o ser un estúpido desconsiderado y maleducado pedazo de carne!!- gruño molesta

Sasuke obviamente, no se dejo insultar tan fácilmente, aunque la verdad no tomaba muy en cuenta sus palabras - cállate niñata! No tienes derecho de opinar, mejor primero aprende a defenderte y después hablas- dijo en modo de fastidio

- NO ME CALLES!!, NO eres nadie para decirme lo que debo de hacer, y por si no sabias soy la mejor!!- "nadie me dice así Sasuke-Kun yo soy perfecta y tu serás mío pero nadie duda de mi perfección ni siquiera tu!" dijo la joven para si

- que? Ya vas a llorar??-

-NO!!!!-

-cierra la boca y vete a llorar donde no te pueda ver, al fin y al cabo es lo que mejor sabes hacer – bufo el Uchiha

Sakura como pudo trato de omitir esas palabras, ella se lo estaba tomando en serio, y eso le dolía – llorar??, y que si lloro? Como si tú no lloraras cada que te acuerdas de tus padres, de perdida yo no estoy sola!!!!-

"Sola...solo..Soledad" esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Sasuke, todo esto era un juego molesto para el pero no iba por nada del mundo pasar por alto eso – cierra tu inmensa bocota!!-

- que? Duele verdad? Vamos! Admite de una buena vez la verdadera razón por la cual no hiciste nada por tus papas, fue por la misma razón por la que eres así, la razón que tanto evades...-

- CALLATE!!- grito Sasuke, sin darse cuenta Sakura estaba ganando esa pelea, y lo peor es que ya no sabia ni como defenderse

- Itachi es mejor que tu y siempre lo será! Aunque no lo admitas, sabes que es cierto! Aunque te duela!- termino su discurso, la estaba demasiado entrada en la pelea que ya no sabia ni que decir para defenderse.

-entonces… muérete Haruno!-dijo -iruka dile a Tsunade que luego me ponga el castigo- y desapareció

-Sasuke-susurro Sakura

-ha Sakura ya perdiste la poca oportunidad que tenias con Sasuke-dijo Ino

-bueno esto ya se puso muy incomodo así que vamos a cenar- dijo iruka

Todos comían platicando y riendo ecepto Sakura que estaba pensando como seducir a Sasuke para que la quisiera, Naruto algo atracándose con comida, Kakashi leyendo y una Hinata algo preocupada

-"mmm... será mejor ir a buscarlo para darle algo de comer"-fue al los baños de la academia y movió unas 3 tablas y salto, ella era la única que sabia esto así podía salir libremente.

Después de 5 minutos de búsqueda vio una sombra en el alto de un árbol ella salto y se encontró con Sasuke que estaba con la mirada perdida

-Uchiha-san esta bien?-pregunto la Hyuuga

-no-dijo

-Sakura no quería decir todas esas cosas-le dijo intentando animarlo

-cierto no quería, pero lo dijo-dijo con la voz toda apagada

-bueno… etto.. .-intento decir algo con tal de que sintiera mejor

-por que estas aquí?-pregunto

-no lo se solo sentí que tenia que estar aquí yo se lo que se siente no tener a nadie que te aprecie ni te quiera-dijo

-no lo sabes-dijo

-si, si lo se mi familia me cree una desgracia mi padre se la pasa insultándome, mi hermana molestándome y recalcando que soy débil, y mi primo me odia

-bueno en eso tienes razón entonces tu si sientes la verdadera soledad-dijo

-si, pero pienso que si encuentras a una persona que te comprenda encontraras un poco de esperanza ^^-dijo sonriéndole

-gracias ¬//¬-dijo Sasuke volteando la cara

Mientras tanto en la academia

-ne. Sakura estas bien-dijo Naruto

-si creo que con esto se que no tengo control "ha este Naruto es un completo idiota todavía sigue enamorado de mi y yo ya me aburrí jugare un poco con el jeje je"-

-bueno pero eso te hace especial-

-pienso que nunca lograre mi primer beso-dijo escondiendo su cara en sus piernas "va a caer el muy tonto"

-y si te beso, bueno solo para alegrarte nada mas ¬///¬-dijo apenado

-bueno-" y ya cayo el primer tonto de la noche" se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sintieron sus labios era un beso tímido pero no sabían que una ojiperla los veía con lagrimas en los ojos

_**COnTiNuArA…**_

**Lo siento ya se acabo… pero ya en el prox cap empezara el cariño y enredos amorosos entre Sasuke y Hinata oh si y aparte comenzaran mas adelante problemas con el clan Hyuuga y los celos de Sakura si!! Pero nada drástico.**

**Esperen wajajaja**

**Sayonara y dejen muchos reviews **


	5. Problemas, Amor e Idea?

_Hola gente como están? Gracias por sus reviews y perdón por no subir el cap ayer gomenasai pero no se preocupen aki saldrá el sasuhina jejeje dejen muchos reviews_

_Sayonara_

**Advertencia: Antisakura**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

______________________________________________________________________

**¿Todo Paso por una pijamada?**

**Cap 5**

-bueno-"y ya cayo el primer tonto de la noche" se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sintieron sus labios era un beso tímido pero no sabían que una ojiperla los veía con lagrimas en los ojos y recordó por que estaba ahí

Flash back

-Uchiha-san le traeré comida-y salto

-gracias a y puedes llamarme Sasuke-le grito

-esta bien Sasuke-Kun-dijo muy sonriente

Y fue ahí cuando vio a su único amor besando a su compañera de equipo

Fin del flash back

Salio corriendo hasta llegar con Sasuke y el vio que estaba llorando

-que paso?-dijo con voz preocupada

-los vi., vi a Sakura y Naruto besándose-dijo lanzándose al pecho de Sasuke a llorar pero el no la aparto al contrario la abrazo mas

-Hinata-dijo preocupado

-Mmm... Mi casa esta muy lejos de aquí y además tus padres están enterados de esta actividad verdad?-pregunto

-si…-dijo aun sollozando

-Pues que tal si nos quedamos qui afuera acampando pero como no creí necesaria un sleeping bag no la traje ¬¬-dijo enfadado consigo mismo

-yo traigo una sleeping bag de dos plazas cabemos los dos, si quiere puede dormir conmigo u////u-dijo apenada

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto no muy convencido

-si…-dijo

Hinata a escondidas agarro su maleta y la de Sasuke. Luego salio y acomodo todo para su campamento improvisado, Sasuke encendió una fogata con ramas que encontró

-ya esta todo listo Sasuke-Kun ya arregle la sleeping bag y puse unos cuantos cobertores que yo traía-le dijo dulcemente

-gracias Hinata-le dijo-yo ya puse la fogata así no tendremos tanto frío

-bueno, entonces ven Sasuke ya es muy tarde y supongo que mañana tendremos que ir a recibir nuestro castigo con Tsunade-sama- le dijo mientras ella se metía al saco

-de acuerdo ¬/////¬-el aun estaba un poco nervioso pues nunca había dormido junto a una chica ecepto claro su madre cuando el aun era muy pequeño

Mientras tanto en la academia

-bien ya es tarde todos a dormir-dijo Iruka

Y así todos se fueron acostando uno por uno nadie se había dando cuenta que Hinata no estaba

Al día siguiente a las afueras de la academia 2 chicos estaban durmiendo placidamente pero… ABRAZADOS ^^ muy cómodamente. Hinata tenia la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y este la tenia agarrada de la cintura, hasta que empezaron a despertarse y cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición tan comprometerá en la que estaban se separaron y soltaron un pequeño grito

-Ah lo siento Sasuke-Kun o///o-dijo roja Hinata

-No hay problema no fue a propósito ¬///¬-dijo Sasuke

Esa misma mañana ya todos los genins se habían ido y Hinata y Sasuke fueron a la oficina de la hokage y ahí

-SERAN CASTIGADOS!! HARAN 1 DIA COMPLETO DE SERVICIO COMUNITARIO!!!!!-dijo la hokage

-si- dijeron los dos regañados, ya fuera de la oficina de Tsunade

-Hinata estas mejor?-pregunto Sasuke

-un poco pero aun me duele-dijo con los ojos vidriosos

-no llores el dobe es un dobe déjalo no sabe lo que se pierde-dijo

-gracias ^^-dijo

-no hay de que yo solo digo la verdad ¬////¬

Los 2 jóvenes ninjas trabajaron y trabajaron realmente Tsunade se había enojado ^^u

-ne. Sasuke-Kun te puedo pedir un favor-pregunto la Hyuuga

-Claro-dijo

-me podrías entrenar, quiero ser mas fuerte ¿si?-le imploro

-de acuerdo al fin y al cabo Kakashi nunca llega a tiempo ¬¬-menciono molesto

-je jeje cierto pero donde-

-ese es el problema si vas entrenar conmigo tendrás que estar con Naruto y Sakura

-etto...-dijo algo indecisa

-si quieres puedo hacer algo ven-dijo y agarro la mano de la pequeña gennin, ella se puso roja al mas no poder pero le agradaba sentía un calidez enorme junto a Sasuke

En la oficina de la hokage

-Tsunade-le dijo Sasuke

-que haces aquí deberías estar haciendo servicio comunitario!¬¬-dijo la Hokage

-quisiera hacer una proposición-

-de que tipo-pregunto

-bueno sabe que el equipo 7 es de ataque y el 8 de búsqueda no?-

-claro y eso que tiene que ver?

-pues pienso que seria buena idea que por un tiempo estar con el equipo 8 y no se Shino con el equipo 7 así se crearían cambios de conocimientos y nuevos lazos-dijo "hmp espero que se crea todo esto"

-mmm...

COnTiNuaRa…


	6. Cambio, novios y celos?

_Hola mis queridos lectores ahora si aquí y solo aquí el ¡¡¡¡cap 6!! ¡Si! Jeje bueno aquí saldrá el amor de Sasuke y Hinata y se que si fue muy rápido pero para que la historia tome su curso tenia que hacer que se amaran rápido! En fin gracias por los reviews en seri gracias y si pronto Sakura quedara humillada y será odiada por Sasuke wajajajaja ah! Cof cof demonios debo de dejar de reírme como loca desquiciada ¬¬ en fin disfrútenlo! ^^_

**Advertencia: Antisakura**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

______________________________________________________________________

_**¿Todo paso por una pijamada?**_

_**Cap 6**_

-mmm....... no lo se-dijo pero en eso Sasuke saco una botella de sake fino

-pero veo tu punto, de acuerdo te cambiare 3 meses y medio al equipo 8-dijo agarrando la botella

-gracias Tsunade-sama "hmp si será borracha ¬¬"-dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo le avisare a Kakashi y a Kurenai así que mañana tu te reunirás con el equipo 8-afirmo la rubia

-hai!-exclamo

Afuera del despacho

-Sasuke-Kun escuche todo realmente fue una muy ingeniosa idea ^^-dijo la joven kunoichi

-gracias ¬/¬-(N/a: OH Sasuke se esta sonrojando mucho jojojo ;) )

A la mañana siguiente en el puente donde se reunía el equipo 7

-ah que aburrido-exclamo Naruto

-si- dijo repasando su plan de seducción para Sasuke (N/a: No sabes la sorpresa que te espera je jeje pelo de chicle ¬¬ nunca te acercaras a Sasuke mientras yo sea la autora de esta historia!! Wajaja COF cof lo siento, continuo!)

En eso apareció Shino

-eh? Shino que haces aquí ve con tu equipo-

-no-dijo cortante

-eh por que no?-dijo Naruto

-eso se los explicara Kakashi-sensei

-de acuerdo

En eso apareció una nube de humo revelando a su "queridísimo" sensei

-yo! Lo siento es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

-NO ES CIERTO!!-dijo Naruto y Sakura

-bueno en fin quería comunicarles que por ordenes de Tsunade y petición de Sasuke, el susodicho se cambiara al equipo 8 permanentemente-dijo con voz de miedo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Naruto y Sakura

-no es cierto solo por 3 meses y medio mientras tanto Shino estará con nosotros ^^-dijo

-"maldición donde se metió mi amorcito y yo que ya me iba a ganar su corazón"-pensó Sakura (N/a: pero si será idiota hasta cree que Sasuke la querrá de eso me encargare yo je jeje)

-bueno empecemos

Mientras tanto en el equipo 8 ya se le había informado el pequeño cambio lo cual no le pareció relevante a ninguno así que ellos ya habían empezado a entrenar, Kurenai estaba impresionada del potencial de Sasuke y le puso ejercicios de búsqueda a través de su sharingan y manejo del chakra

-bien Sasuke debes de usar tu chakra para empezar a detectar a tus enemigos-

-hai-

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas Hinata entrenaba constantemente con Sasuke y logro mejorar bastante incluso Kurenai se dio cuenta, Kiba se empezó a hacerse amigo cercano de Sasuke y también entrenaba con el, pero en el equipo 7 era muy diferente nada mejoraba de hecho empeoraba! Naruto no hacia buen equipo con Shino, Sakura estaba mas ocupada arreglándose para poder según ella "seducir" a Sasuke cuando regresara, Shino bueno el ni hablaba y Kakashi estaba que se arrancaba los pelos de la desesperación!

Un día en el entrenamiento del equipo 8

-ne. Sasuke-Kun te hiciste una herida-dijo señalando una cortada en su mejilla

-OH si por eso me dolía tanto la mejilla

-Sasuke vete a curar así que terminemos el entrenamiento por hoy-

-genial! Ya era hora ven Akamaru vamos a comer-dijo Kiba

-gow-ladro el pequeño cachorro (recuerden que todavía no es shippuden)

-bueno yo me retiro-y Kurenai desapareció

-mmm..... Ven Sasuke siéntate mientras te curo-y así empezó a curarlo la verdad estaba muy nerviosa estaba muy cerca del rostro de Sasuke

-"huele tan bien y es tan linda"-pensó Sasuke

-"Sasuke-Kun esta muy guapo ^//^"pensó Hinata

-Oye Hinata no quieres ir a comer conmigo ¬//¬- pregunto volteando la cara

-"me esta proponiendo una cita o//o" claro Sasuke-Kun

Entonces se levantaron y fueron a comer al parque compraron muchas cosas y claro esta Sasuke como todo un caballero pago todo, luego se sentaron a comer

-Oye Hinata tienes un poco de chocolate en la comisura de los labios-y se la quito con la mano delicadamente

-"Sasuke-Kun tiene la mano muy suave y calida"-pensó mientras sin darse cuenta disfrutaba la caricia

-"Hinata tiene una piel muy suave parece como si tocara el cielo"-pensó Sasuke

Y no se dieron cuenta que poco a poco se fundían en un tierno beso, pero por la falta de aire se separaron poco a poco

-Hinata…

Se que apenas te estoy conociendo pero yo quiero decirte que te quiero y mucho, mejor dicho me he enamorado de ti, pero se que amas al do… -dijo Sasuke

Pero fue callado por los labios de la ojiperla

-yo también te amo Sasuke-Kun tu me has enamorado y ya he olvidado a Naruto desde que tu entraste en mi vida y así mismo en mi corazón

-OH Hinata gracias-Mientras la abrazaba y volvía a juntar sus labios-Hinata desde ahora eres la única mujer en mi corazón por lo tanto quieres ser mi novia?

-claro-mientras se volvían a besar ahora con más seguridad

3 meses después en el puente

-al fin Al fin ¡!! Shino se va!!! Y Sasuke regresa gracias kami-sama!!-grito al cielo Naruto

-si-"Jeje bueno Sasuke-Kun ahora vas a ser mió y de nadie mas "(si Cha solo será nuestro)"-dijo su inner

En eso se vio un moreno junto a Hinata y Kiba al llegar al puente

-bueno me divertí mucho-dijo sonriendo de lado Sasuke

-por supuesto entonces en 1 hora y media nos vemos para entrenar?-pregunto Kiba

-tenlo por seguro-

-bueno vámonos Hinata Kakashi debe estarlos esperando despídete de tu novio y vámonos-dijo

-gow-dijo Akamaru

-hasta al rato Sasuke Kun-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios a Sasuke-

-Adiós-

Pero Sasuke se había olvidado de algo más bien de alguienes

-Sasuke teme estas de novio con Hinata!!!!-grito Naruto

-si y?-pregunto

-pero pero!!!!Sakura… ella… te ama!-intentaba decir Naruto

Mientras que Sakura estaba en shock

-no lo creo si no, no me hubiera gritado todo eso además no te hubiera besado-dijo

-que como supiste eso!!-grito Sakura regresando de su shock "como lo supo!! Y esa esa idiota me lo quito ella me lo quito"

-Hinata lo vio y me contó-dijo-y realmente eres muy despistado dobe Hinata te quería antes que a mi pero ahora ese sentimiento desapareció y ahora es todo mío así que tu te lo perdiste-dijo

-que? Hinata ESTABA ENAMORADA DE MI!!-grito Naruto

-si pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad-dijo

-Sasuke-Kun yo no quería decir eso solo qu…-intentaba decir Sakura para sacarse a ella misma de ese lío

-si no querías pero bien que lo gritaste pero a mi ya me da igual mejor entrenemos-dijo

-pero y Kakashi –sensei-dijo Naruto

-OH es cierto el no llega temprano, es que me acostumbre a la puntualidad de Kurenai-san-

-san? Tú nunca usas sufijos!! Teme que te hicieron!!-dijo todo asustado Naruto

-nada-

En eso apareció su querido sensei

-yo lo siento es que me perdí…-

-en el sendero de la vida si si vamos a entrenar quiero ir a entrenar con el equipo 8 así que muévanse!!-grito Sasuke

-00 de acuerdo-dijo Kakashi

-Hinata-decía Sakura rabiosa

______________________________________________________________________

_**CoNtInUaRa….**_

_**Y ¡ya se termino! Pero mañana lo continuare si lo se Sakura es muy odiosa y estupida si cree que Sasuke es suyo pero en fin no dejare que se acerque a el, bueno gracias por leer y dejen reviews por favor ^^**_

_**SAyOnArA!**_


	7. Pelea y entrenamiento?

_Hola mi gente, perdón se que no tengo excusa por estar desaparecida pero es que mi computadora no jalaba y yo ya estaba que mataba! Gomene pero no se preocupen y aquí el 7 cap de mi maravillosa historia XD y por cierto a _**Vainilla-Pervinca **_No te preocupes para mi es un honor recibir criticas de una autora tan buena como tu así que no te preocupes en este cap ya no puse esas caritas!! Mira que soy eficiente! En fin hasta luego mis queridos lectores y sigan es sintonía!!_

**ADVERTENCIA: ANTISAKURA**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto!**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**¿Todo paso por una pijamada?**

**Cap 7**

Empezaron a entrenar y Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que mejoro Sasuke, al terminar el entrenamiento

-bueno me voy tengo que ir a entrenar-dijo Sasuke

-mas! Tu eres un loco teme siempre te la pasas entrenando tu solo!!-grito Naruto

-ya no mas de ahora en adelante después de entrenar con ustedes me iré a entrenar con el equipo 8-

-pero si ellos ya debieron haber terminado el entrenamiento también -dijo Sakura fingiendo un tono amable "si ellos ya terminaron tu estarás con migo y olvidaras a Hinata de eso me encargo yo"

-no le pedí a Kurenai-san que recorriera su horario una hora y media así que ya me voy -dijo y desapareció

-Sasuke-Kun-dijo Sakura mientras se iba al bosque echa una furia

-Sakura-Chan-dijo Naruto preocupado

Mientras tanto con el equipo 8 las cosas iban bien, a Shino le pareció agradable Sasuke y pues bueno todo el equipo 8 incluyendo a Kurenai se habían encariñado con Sasuke y el con ellos, se podría decir que ya eran 5 en el equipo 8

-ne. Sasuke- Kun quieres ir por un helado?-dijo Hinata

-claro pero yo invito -dijo Sasuke

Mientras tanto con Sakura

-grrrrr te odio Hinata me quitaste a mi Sasuke-Kun eres una idiota!!-dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba un árbol-tu me lo quitaste era mió!!! Y de nadie mas EL ME AMA!! NO A TI grrrrr-grito (N/a: eso crees!! Pero no Sasuke es de Hinata así que muérete!)

Con nuestra pareja

-ne. Hinata quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunto el ojinegro

-claro -dijo

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga Hinata entro y una de las sirvientas le informo que en 2 horas habría una cena con amigos de su padre por la tanto el susodicho necesitaba que su hija se viera presentable.

-Bien señorita Hinata su padre me pidió que la ayudara a alistarse-dijo una de las sirvientas

-ah si claro ¿que me tengo que poner?-pregunto Hinata

-ah pues Hiashi-sama me pidió que le pusiera este kimono-dijo enseñándole un kimono negro con detalles plateaos que formaban un fénix en la espalda y simulaba que se desprendían plumas de el mismo

-Es muy lindo-dijo

Comenzaron a alistarla, peinaron su cabello largo (aquí aunque tengan 12 ella tiene el cabello largo) en un chongo con pequeños mechones salidos y dos palillos plateados, le pusieron un brillo en los labios y le pusieron un broche de plata, que recorría su fleco a un lado, en forma de unas alas.

-pues ya esta lista señorita con su permiso me retiro-dijo y salio sin no antes hacer una pequeña reverencia

Ya en la cena

-Gracias por venir-dijo Hiashi haciendo una reverencia al igual que sus hijas

La mesa era larga y Hiashi estaba en la cabeza con sus dos hijas a su lado derecho primero Hinata y luego Hanabi

-Y dígame Hiashi ¿ya esta lista su hija a acender pronto a la cabeza del clan?-pregunto uno de los consejeros del clan

-Pues vera usted la he desheredado desde hace ya tiempo pero su hermana, Hanabi será la encargada de esa responsabilidad-dijo tranquilamente

-mmm....... y a ¿que se debe?-

-por la poca fortaleza, talento y dureza además de lo débil que es pero para demostrarlo ella y su hermana combatirán en 1 mes para que vean que su hermana aun siendo 5 años menor que ella es mas fuerte para tomar las riendas del clan-dijo

-Esperaremos ansiosos-

Eso obviamente le había dolido a Hinata ella sabia que era débil pero no era como para decirlo tan cruelmente, además ya ere bastante castigo aceptar y escuchar los insultos de su hermana y su padre. Por ello salio disculpándose con la escusa que mañana tendría entrenamiento y debía dormir ya.

En el cuarto de Hinata

-por que… por que no me dejan ser feliz por una vez en mi vida-dijo sollozando Hinata en su cuarto

De repente alguien toco la ventana de Hinata pero ella no tenia las fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse y saber quien era, pero alguien entro

-Hinata-dijo el intruso

-Sasuke-Kun-dijo débilmente levantando la cara y encontrando al dueño de su corazón

-Hinata que te paso estas llorando-le dijo preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hinata

-OH Sasuke-Kun-dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y llorando mas, Sasuke no sabia que hacer pero por instinto la abrazo mas y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Después de un rato Hinata se calmo y se separo un poco

-Hinata estas bien si algo te pasa puedes confiar en mi-le dijo

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun, lo que pasa es que hoy llegaron unos amigos de papa y estaban también los miembros del consejo del clan Hyuuga, pero ellos preguntaron sobre mi posible asenso a la cabeza del clan, pero como mi padre ya me había desheredado lo menciono y para que se dieran cuenta de lo débil y poca capacidad organizo una pelea entre Hanabi y yo-dijo volviéndose a soltar en llanto

-Ya veo no te preocupes Hinata yo te ayudare-le dijo

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues te ayudare a superarte a ti misma y probarle a toda tu familia de lo que eres capaz además tengo otra idea-le dijo sonriendo macabramente

-¿Cual?-

-Como yo estoy enterado los clanes deciden los futuros esposos de cada heredero o hijo por lo tanto le dirás a tu padre que si tu ganas te podrás casar con cualquiera que tú escojas-le dijo sonriendo

-Sasuke-Kun! aun estoy muy joven para casarme-le dijo apenada

-Por eso si en algún futuro decides no estar conmigo podrás casarte con cualquier otra persona, yo seré feliz si tu estas feliz -Len dijo-"Demonios eso sonó muy cursi"

-De acuerdo pero yo estoy segura que solo te amare a ti Sasuke-Kun –le dijo dándole un beso

-Gracias pues bien yo te ayudare pero también hay otras personas que te ayudaran yo les pediré ayuda personalmente-le dijo abrazándola

-Gracias por todo Sasuke-Kun en verdad te lo agradezco tu siempre te preocupas por mi-

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo intentando pararse

-No Sasuke Kun onegai quédate solo esta noche conmigo en verdad te necesito-le dijo tomando su mano

-De acuerdo-le dijo volviéndose a acostar con ella y ahí se quedaron acostados y abrazados

Al día siguiente el sol ya se estaba haciendo presente en la hermosa villa de Konoha entrando la luz en la ventana de la habitación de la hija mayor de los Hyuugas. Un joven pelinegro ya comenzaba a despertarse y cuando despertó y vio a su hermosa novia sonrío, y siguió en esa posición ya no le importaba si llegaba tarde, pero después se comenzó a despertar su amada.

-Buenos días dormilona-le dijo sonriente Sasuke a Hinata

-Buenos días Sasuke-Kun ya debemos levantarnos-le dijo sonriente

-si pero hoy iras conmigo a mi entrenamiento

-de acuerdo después de todo Kurenai-sensei salio de misión una semana así que tengo libre esta semana-le dijo abrazándolo

-que bien-le dijo mientras de empezaba a levantar y se arreglaba un poco

-Sasuke-Kun espérame un momento iré a cambiarme-le dijo mientras entraba al baño pues se había dormido con el kimono puesto

Luego de cambiarse Hinata, ambos salieron juntos hacia el puente donde se reunía el equipo 7

-ah que aburrido Kakashi- sensei no a llegado y Sasuke tampoco -dijo Naruto

-Si donde puede estar mi Sasuke-Kun-

En eso se ven 2 personas llegando TOMADAS DE LAS MANOS sonriéndose

-Nani!! esta sonriendo es el Apocalipsis!!-Grito histérico el rubio

-Sierra la boca dobe tan temprano y ya me estas taladrando el oído!-grito Sasuke

-Sasuke-Kun por que sigues con la Hyuuga!-le dijo Sakura

-Eh por que no he de seguir con mi novia?-le dijo

-Pero Sasuke…-iba decir algo pero en eso llego Kakashi

-YO! Lo siento es que no encontraba el gel para el cabello que necesitaba comprar-dijo el Ninja copia

-Para que quiere gel para el cabello Kakashi-sensei-pregunto inocentemente Naruto

-Pues para que crees? Para tener este hermosos peinado -dijo sacando un espeja sepa dios de donde y revisándose el cabello

- puede dejar de hacer una imitación barata de Sakura y entrenar-dijo Sasuke

-Claro Kakashi-sensei debería hacer muchas cosas para llegar a mi nivel de hermosura-dijo orgullosa de si misma la pelo de chicle

- No lo decía por eso, si no por lo vanidosa y nada eficiente que eres cuando estas frente a un espejo-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke –Kun no digas esas cosas-dijo Hinata entrando en la conversación

-tu cállate!-Le grito Sakura

-BUENO YA! Vamos a entrenar-grito Naruto

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**CoNtInUaRa…**

_Y se acabo! Pero no se preocupen como ya recupere el control de mi compu mañana les pondré el cap lo mas seguro o pasado mañana no lo se depende si va ser largo o mediano en fin dejen muchos reviews y cuídense_

**sAyOnArA!**


End file.
